Please sensei just take me
by kittiekaty
Summary: Just one glance was enough and the sparkle between the two male blonde males was born...
It was really hic outside. The thermometer reads about unbelievable 39 degree. It was really unbearable to stay on the sunlight. And so everyone tried to cool themselves down with anything they could find in the school building.

It was right noon and lunch time, when Armin and his friends were walking in the hallway and chatting or better said complaining about this unbearable hic, which was killing them.

Armin was holding a hand fan in his hand but even though it was useless tool. It didn't help a not even a bit. Eren was sweating like he had just run a 100 km marathon.

Jean was the third in their "gang". However, he was even more annoying than Eren. And his continuously complaining was slowly getting on his nerves but they had no other choice just to abide him. Thanks to him, Eren and Armin weren't bullying by the older students who, had already tried to force themselves on them and rape them. But Jean has saved them and they owed a big to him.

And from that day on, they stick together. However, they really soon realized that this Jean guy isn´t that a big win as they thought it would be.

When they were walking around the Canteen, Armin suddenly stopped. His attention was captured by the blond haired professor, who was sitting next to the window and reading some materials.

He was sitting in the chair, fully focused on the materials. From time to time, he tugged some hair locks which get in the view behind his ears. Armin gulped. This man was beautiful. His glance was slowly trailing down and he couldn't find a single piece on him, which wouldn't be perfect. His physique was quite masculine, his broad shoulders and well formed chest. To make it short, he was hot.

Eren and Jean were chatting about some random stuff when they finally realized that someone is missing. They immediately turned around and headed towards Armin, who literally was frozen and his jaw dropped to the ground with saliva overflowing from it.

Eren and Jean approached him but they were confused. Armin was like in other dimension or something. Eren moved with his hands right in front of Armin´s eyes but there was no response from the blonde.

"Hey…. Armin…. Armin…. What the hell is going on with you?"

But it was all in vain. Armin wasn't listening what that two idiots were saying. His center of attention suddenly lifted his eyes from the papers and he couldn't not to recognize the intense and hungrily glance that the blonde student was radiating.

He purposely shifted his chair a little further from the table, crossed his legs and smirked on him. Then he purposely licked his bottom lip and bit it. Armin dryly gulped and reddened at least four shades.

And to top it, Erwin suddenly stood up and headed towards the blonde student who was still in his fantasy world.

When Erwin reached Armin, he leaned closer to his ears and whispered with a seductive tone.

"Oh ….I wouldn't have thought that one of my students would give the fee of please sensei fuck me face…. "

Armin´s eyes widened. He paled immediately. His heartbeat skipped a few beats and his breath stopped for a while.

"It isn´t like you think sensei…. I just ….. I ….." He was so ashamed that he thought he would die out of embarrassment right here and now.

Jean and Eren just exchange some confusing look. They didn't really know what was going on.

Erwin looked up on those two with a murderous look. He literally was radiating what are you looking at? And on top of it he began to wave with one of his hands in gesture to get lost. Eren and Jean seeing this weren´t sure if they should leave their best friends in the claws of this perverted teacher or better stay out of this.

In the end, they slowly got lost even though; they felt like they have betrayed their own friend. On the other hand, getting involved with Erwin, who was one of the most successful sensei on the school, was a really bad idea, if they wanted to prolong their presence here in this school.

Erwin seeing that those two idiots leave the hallway and headed towards the classrooms, smiled.

"Now that those two idiots of yours are lost….. I want to ask if you are interested in having a private lesson in my cabinet after school." He whispered it with a husky voice in which the lust and newly discovered desire could be felt. Armin was even more distracted, his head even though, he was the genius on the school, now someone still couldn't absorb the fact that that blonde hot guy who was just few moments ago sitting in that chair and reading the materials is now standing in front of him and whispering in his ears, which cause that his body began to shake and tremble.

Erwin grinned. While the boy was fighting to get a hold of himself, he pulled away a little just to have a quick glance on the boy. He scanned him from toe to head and must admit he doesn't look bad at all. His body was smaller than his and also slenderer and not so masculine, but he couldn't say that he hadn't any muscles at all. Albeit he was quite slim and brittle, he was so cute and pure. His big round blue eyes which were looking at him with such purity and innocence and also awakening lust and desire. It made Erwin´s heart skip a beat.

He must have him. That was for sure. Those lips which were luring to have a taste of them…. Oh got… It was just too much on him….

He leaned closer to Armin and stated with a husky voice.

"Oi Armin…. Do you want to know something, hm?"

Armin wasn't able to speak, even if he tried but it died on the way and so he just bowed with his head.

"I want you…. I really want you Armin…. Like here and now… I want to kiss you, touch you… and ravish you…. Just the mere image of you moaning under me makes me hard and that is your fault, for which I have to accordingly punish you, Arlert. I want you to come, after your hours are over to my cabinet and I will decide how I should punish a naughty student like you…." As if his husky and seducing wouldn't cause Armin to shudder, Erwin as a parting gift licked his cute little earlobe.

And then he made his leave. Armin´s legs turned into jelly and in a millisecond buckled and felt down on the ground.

He was like he was paralyzed with an electro shocker. His common sense hasn't seemed to return yet. His body was a little shaky and his mind full of the recently happened event. He was absorbing this little by little however it was like a hallucination for him.

After some time and some weird glances from the other students, Armin finally got it that it is the highest time to get lost and don't to be very discernible.

As he was walking towards the seminar room, where his next and at once his last lesson was held, his mind was still a mess and the only thing he was able to think of was the blonde sensei and his ambiguous words which were hiding a more perversely meaning.

He stepped in the room and sat down next to Eren and Jean, who were assuming what the hell the Smith sensei was whispering in Armin´s ear.

Armin dryly gulped and sat down on his place. He didn't look at the two arguing guy. He was a little ashamed and embarrassed to say even a word about what had happen just now. And so he was quite and Eren and Jean better didn't nudge into him in a hope to get some details. They knew that if Armin doesn't want to speak then it is a sign that they also shouldn't bother him with it. It was his own personal issue which he had to solve and he wasn't the type who involved others in his private matter not even his best friends.

The lesson went by seamlessly. The one who was lecturing was really an amazing guy. For Eren for sure, because the whole lecture he couldn't took off his eyes of him and by the end he was literally slobbering like a little child who wants some sweets. The lecturer was a little shorter guy with black raven hair and deep grey eyes. His name was Levi Ackerman and he was teaching here for the second year.

He was more than aware of the intense glance of Eren, someone would say that he it is more than indecent behavior from Eren on the other hand, Levi hadn't anything against it. Even he came up to desk, where he, Jean and Armin were sitting and leaned closer to Eren´s ear and whispered something from which Eren cheek´s darkened a four or five shades.

Armin has immediately felt the déjà vu feeling. He was in a quite similar situation not a long time ago, and seeing this scene, his mind has purposely filled up with the image of the blond hot sensei whispering in his ears and demand to meet with him up after school. And when he brought to mind when the sensei has with his tongue licked his earlobe, his body unwillingly began to tremble.

The hour has ended. Armin in horror realized that he had to show up at sensei´s cabinet. Oh shit his heart has just skipped a few beats and his nervousness and hesitancy had show up.

Jean has already left and Eren was also on his way to leave but instead of leaving the building he headed towards the cabinets.

"Oh my… "Armin put his hands on his mouth before he would loudly curse. So Eren also is going to have a little "consultation" with Levi sensei.

But he shook his head and took a really deep breath and he also headed towards the cabinet concrete to the one, where Erwin sensei could be found.

It didn't take long and Armin found himself standing straightly in front of the door of Erwin Smith´s cabinet.

He got more and more ill at ease and his confidence is also was fading away. But there was no backing off from this.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then with tentatively knocked on the door.

"Come in." came as a answer from the inside. And so he with his now shaking and a little sweaty hands opened the door and stepped in.

Carefully he closed the door behind him and went a little closer to sensei´s desk. Erwin was sitting behind his table and was checking and correcting the quizzes. But when he heard that someone has come in, he put the quizzes down and redirected his attention on the guest.

When he looked up and saw who it was a wide smile settled on his face.

"Hmm…. you came…. "He said.

With each passing minute Armin was getting more and more nervous his mind was full of questions but they stocked in his throat…. He redirected his attention on the floor. It was just too embarrassing to look in those hungry eyes which were full of anticipation and lust and desire.

"I came, as you have told me…. "

"You are a really good boy, Armin…. But however there is one thing, for which I will have to punish you…." He said with husky voice.

Armin gulped. "What kind of punishment are you talking about sensei? I haven't done anything wrong….As much as I can remember…" He tried to act the innocent little student but somewhere in his inside there was the little devil which wanted to say those things purposely to catch sensei´s attention and to bring him to provide the "punishment" on him.

Erwin scoffed. "Hmmm….. So you are saying that you are innocent in this, hmm? But the facts are saying the opposite my little angel…" And to prove his words, he shifted the chair and stood up. And so Armin could clearly see the huge bulge in sensei´s crotch.

He paled and eyes widened. Now he is fucked. That is for 100% sure. And Armin knows it also that he had totally screwed it with that statement earlier.

"Holy shit…." Armin blurted.

Erwin chuckled. Dam, this little evil with his angelic face is so fucking adorable and cute that he cannot till he will be balls deep inside of him and ravishing that virgin hole of his.

But for now, he made two more steps towards Armin, so he was face to face with him. Even though, he was a little higher than him but the high difference was the least thing which was bothering him.

Armin bowed his head and now was watching and studying the patterns of linoleum floor. Erwin seeing his shyness cupped with his right hand Armin´s chin and lifted it up and so he could finally sink with his eyes in those of Armin´s.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, Armin…" he said with his eyes still focused on Armin´s. The younger blond blushed. Heavily… this was the first that someone has said something like this to him.

"Thanks…." was all he could manage to say. His heart was beating so fast and loudly that Erwin must have heard it too. He intertwined his fingers and began to nervously play with them.

"You are so beautiful Armin when you are shy…. "And he made a step closer to the younger boy.

Then he wrapped one his strong arms around Armin´s waist and pulled him closer. His hand automatically trailed down to his hips and ended on his round and quite fatty ass. With the other he was holding Armin tightly in his arms not giving the younger blonde any time to free himself from his tight hug.

Armin reddens and now his cheeks were burning with blush. His head was leaning against Erwin´s chest and now he had the exclusively chance to hear his fastened heartbeat and feel his hot breathing on him. And the irresistible smell that he is radiating was so strong that it was impossible to resist.

Armin knew that from now on, he is exposed to Erwin´s mercy. But his little demonic side is whispering to just give in and enjoy the moment till the fullest. However his rational side is protesting and assuring him to put more resist in his action and get out from this situation.

He was literally fighting with himself, when he felt Erwin´s lips on his own. Those hot lips were kissing him and that skillfully tongue was trying to get the allowance to enter his mouth.

In that moment Armin gave up and gave in and began to enjoy that the sensei is kissing HIM right now. He wrapped his arms around his neck and his hands trailed up into his hair.

He opened his mouth slightly and he could immediately feel Erwin´s tongue occupying his hot cavity and brushing against his own tongue he challenge Armin to joy the battle, which of course, ended with Erwin´s glorious victory.

But then Armin suddenly took over the initiative and began to kiss back with more passion and determination. Erwin smirked into the kiss and gladly let Armin to have his way.

While they were kissing, Erwin slowly moved his hands from his ass and began to undoing the buttons on his shirt. When he was finished with it, he tentatively parted it with his hands sliding up on the exposed skin and muscles. Armin shivered when he felt sensei´s hands on his bare skin.

He broke the kiss to let out a moan. His rational thinking is slowly fading and all he is able to think about is that he wants the sensei to touch him more and more.

Erwin enlightened his hug and let Armin to make a step back. Now he had the perfect angle and view to have a close look at the younger student. He licked his lips. He was more than pleased with what he was seeing.

With one movement he got rid of that annoying piece of clothes and when he is done with it he pulled the blonde closer again and attacked those swollen and chapped lips of Armin again. Armin let Erwin do as he pleased.

But the idea of him being half naked while Erwin was still fully clothed, it frustrated him. And so with clumsy and shaking hands began to unbutton the buttons on Erwin shirts. Erwin let the younger boy do the job and while he was still kissing him, his naughty and skillfully hands found that round and fatty booty and grabbed those cheeks tightly in his hands.

"Oh…. Armin, you are so beautiful and your ass is sound round and perfect I cannot wait till I show my thick cock inside of your tight asshole." He was whispering between the kisses.

Armin was done with the unbuttoning and then he carefully with his hands trailing up on the masculine torso, chest till he reached Erwin´s collarbone parted the shirt and then with two quick movement the shirt was lying on the floor.

Then again, Erwin pulled him closer and so now their bare skins and hot body were touching each other. Armin moaned out again in pleasure.

But he could feel something else than just the body heat and the incredible sensation which was flowing through his veins. Their crotches were brushing each other. Their hard erections each times they got in touch caused a friction which made the two males to moan.

The air was hot and tense in the same time really intimate and their desires were taking over the control. Then not wasting any more time, Erwin picked Armin up into his arms and approached the oak desk where he firstly with one hand smashed all the papers down from it to make some space and then he put Armin on it.

Armin´s gaze was becoming blurry and hazy. His mind was like a blank space and all he wanted was the man in front of him, who was unclipping the belt and unzipping the zip he let the fabric fall down to his feet. Then he stepped out from the fabric and then he could finally on the prey, which was sitting on his desk with his legs wide open. He helped Armin to get rid of the annoying and for now becoming nuisance clothing and then he pulled him closer and passionately kissed him on those tempting lips.

While they were making out, Erwin´s hand wandered down on Armin´s chest, down to his crotch, and further down until he arrived to the entrance to the hot cavity.

Then with gyrating moves he was testing the pink entrance and then he suddenly dig it in the first finger.

Armin broke the kiss and threw his head back.

"Ah…" he cried out in pain.

"Pssst" Erwin kissed him gently on his lips and then he moved down to his neck, where he peppered the area with numerous of kisses and bites leaving visible red marks on his beautiful neck.

With this he made Armin to relax more and so could dig in another two fingers. After some moments, Armin was loudly moaning not in pain anymore but in pleasure.

"Ah… there…. That´s right…. I want more… I want more, sensei…." He began to beg for more. Sensei´s fingers weren't satisfying him anymore. He wanted more. He wanted sensei´s huge thick dick in his ass right here and now.

Erwin smirked. "What do you want…. Hmm? Tell me clearly what you want…. "

And he began to kiss Armin´s chest and abdomen, with his fingers still stretching the younger blonde ´s entrance.

Armin gulped…" I want your THICK DICK INSIDE MY WET PUSSY RIGHT NOW. PLEASE SENSEI, JUST TAKE ME ALREADY. I am on my limit right now."

Erwin licked his lips. He pulled out his fingers causing the young blonde moan out and he spread his legs a little wider, positioned himself comfortably between them, then he took his thick shaft and directed it to the twitching entrance of Armin.

He slowly pushed in the head and in the same time he didn't took his look form Armin´s face.

Armin moaned out again but this time even louder. The feeling of something big pushing his inside was firstly a little strange and painful but Erwin gave him enough time to adjust before he pushed his dick inch by inch further inside of the hot and wet cavity.

He was fully inside of Armin and he let out a loud moan. "Ah… Armin…. You are so damn tight … but insides are so hot and so wet….. I cannot hold myself back anymore I am on my limit…."

"Oh sensei… your big dick is completely filling me up…. "Armin said. His rational thinking was long gone. Now the lust and the endless desire was talking.

"Oh sensei, please move… I will go insane if you don't move…" And then Erwin suddenly pulled out and with one big shout he shoved it in which followed the maybe loudest moan which has left Armin´s mouth.

"SENSEI!"

"Dam got Armin…. "And he began to trust into that eager and slutty boy with a furious pace. He couldn't control himself neither Armin could. He wrapped his hands around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. His legs instinctively wrapped around his waist bringing the older blonde closer and cause that he could reach deeper inside.

Their self-control was long gone. They let the lust and desire overtake them. Few more thrust was enough to cause that the younger blonde has hardly cum on his and Erwin´s stomach. While he was riding out his orgasm, Erwin felt how the walls of Armin´s inside were tightened around him, which caused that Erwin after three or four more thrust has cum inside of the younger boy.

Their breathing were erratic, their bodies were sticky from sweat and cum, bt they didn't care about it. The only thing they cared was to being as near to each other as possible.

Erwin slowly pulled out, tentatively not to cause any pain to Armin and then he scooped up and went over to the couch and put him down and then, he fished out a blanked a covered the younger boy with it.

"How was it? I hope it wasn't that painfully for you… "

Erwin looked at Armin with concern.

Armin was so exhausted and so fully satisfied that he could bring himself just to a slightly smile. "I am fine… It was something incredible. It wasn't that painfully as I thought to be… even though it was my first time…. "Erwin eyes widen

"It was your fist time?" he asked.

"Yes… it was and I am glad that you were the one, who took my virginity. And I hope that this wasn't the only time together or?" Now Armin looked at him with concern

"I can assure you this was the one of the many to outcome, Armin. I have to say this was literally the best sex, I had in ages. And this was the first time I have fallen in love with someone as deep as I am in love with you, Armin. And also I want you to come every week to see me during my consultation hours and of course outside of the school as well… what do you say?"

Armin reddened… too much info at once. But it made him incredible happy. "I love you too, sensei. And I hope that we will stay together for a long time…."

"You can bet that we will… "And then he gave a slight kiss on Armin´s lips.

After the kiss Armin asked…. "Uhm…. Sensei…. Could you punish me one more time… I think that I need some more punishment…. "

Erwin smirked perversely. " Of course, you bad boy…. As you wish…."

After that they lived happily ever after….

:D the end :D

 **A/N : Hi guys. Here I go again. This time I have written a oneshot on my new favorite couple, even though this pairing isn´t that popular as the others. However, I hope that you liked this little shit from me. And you will not flame me.**


End file.
